


[Fic + Podfic] Patient: 5142-7256, Date of Visit: 22/12/2023

by BrandonStrayne



Series: Eros Department [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Burns, Established Relationship, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, M/M, Magical Accidents, Medical, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonStrayne/pseuds/BrandonStrayne
Summary: Written for the Pen15 is Mightier 2019 Gift Exchange. I really hope you like it,the_crown_jules! :DMuch thanks to my palsOllieMaye,Drarryismymuse, andKeep_Calm_and_Expecto_Patronumfor the beta.A note on the tags:I chose not to add the Underage tag because this is set during their 7th year at Hogwarts, at which point they could (and in my head, are) both 17 years old. This is the age of consent in the wizarding world, and is above the age of consent in the UK, so I did not add the Underage tag. However, if reading sexual content between two people that are 17 years old is upsetting to you, you might want to avoid this one!A note on this series's universe:Since I had to include both a Draco/Ginny, a Draco/Harry AND an Albus/Scorpius in this series, I kind of developed my own personal AU in my head. In this world, Draco and Ginny had a brief fling just out of school that didn't last long and he went onto marry Astoria and have Scorpius (and Astoria then died, per canon.) Ginny decided she wanted a child but a husband was optional and asked Harry to be the sperm donor, so Albus exists (whose middle name is not 'Severus' in this world, but rather 'Frederick', but it's just easier to tag it as such), but is an only child in this universe. Harry helps raise Albus because he's not the type to not be involved, but he and Ginny are not romantically involved after school because he's hopelessly in love with his Auror partner, Draco. So that's how I explain all these pairings existing in my head.Or, you know, you can just enjoy the individual one-shots and not worry about how they all exist together. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_crown_jules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crown_jules/gifts).

> Written for the Pen15 is Mightier 2019 Gift Exchange. I really hope you like it, [the_crown_jules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crown_jules)! :D
> 
> Much thanks to my pals [OllieMaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliemaye), [Drarryismymuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchersn/pseuds/Drarryismymuse), and [Keep_Calm_and_Expecto_Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_calm_and_expecto_patronum) for the beta.
> 
> **A note on the tags:** I chose not to add the Underage tag because this is set during their 7th year at Hogwarts, at which point they could (and in my head, are) both 17 years old. This is the age of consent in the wizarding world, and is above the age of consent in the UK, so I did not add the Underage tag. However, if reading sexual content between two people that are 17 years old is upsetting to you, you might want to avoid this one!
> 
> **A note on this series's universe:** Since I had to include both a Draco/Ginny, a Draco/Harry AND an Albus/Scorpius in this series, I kind of developed my own personal AU in my head. In this world, Draco and Ginny had a brief fling just out of school that didn't last long and he went onto marry Astoria and have Scorpius (and Astoria then died, per canon.) Ginny decided she wanted a child but a husband was optional and asked Harry to be the sperm donor, so Albus exists (whose middle name is not 'Severus' in this world, but rather 'Frederick', but it's just easier to tag it as such), but is an only child in this universe. Harry helps raise Albus because he's not the type to not be involved, but he and Ginny are not romantically involved after school because he's hopelessly in love with his Auror partner, Draco. So that's how I explain all these pairings existing in my head.
> 
> Or, you know, you can just enjoy the individual one-shots and not worry about how they all exist together. :)

“It’s been forever since we’ve had a chance to be together.”

Scorpius leaned forward and placed his hands in the green flames of the Floo connection, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair in the magical space between their two fireplaces.

“I know, Al. I miss you so much,” Scorpius said softly, leaning in and placing his lips against Albus’s green lips, which remained just as soft through the Floo connection as he remembered them being in person.

“Oh yeah?” Albus asked, the mischievous twinkle in his eye clear even through the flickering magical flames. “I don’t suppose you’d want to try something a little...adventurous?”

Scorpius sat back and gave his boyfriend a quizzical look. “I already told you, I don’t have time to pop over there to see you; Nan will be here soon for our weekly family dinner.”

If Scorpius had his choice, he would have stepped through the fire in a second and spent the entire afternoon snogging his boyfriend stupid. Hell, that’s how he'd love to spend the entire winter hols, but his father had insisted that he spend the holiday at home with his family. His father had told him that he would have months on end to spend with his boyfriend once the holidays were over, but that these three weeks were for spending with family. 

“I know, I know.” Albus took hold of Scorpius’s hand, which was still resting caressingly against his cheek, and slipped it around to his mouth. Scorpius sucked in a breath as Albus’s lips parted and he slipped one of Scorpius’s long fingers into the hot, wet cavity of his mouth. Scorpius wasn’t sure how it worked, exactly, but Albus’s tongue felt just the same as it always did when they’d done this, an intoxicating combination of rough and silky smooth.

Albus pursed his lips, slipping Scorpius’s finger in and out of his mouth as he swirled his tongue around it, out of sight. Scorpius had never been fond of his hands, had always thought they were too knobby and fragile-looking, but when Albus was lavishing them with that much erotic attention, it was hard to imagine that they were anything short of unbearably erotic.

Scorpius swallowed a few times, his mouth flooding with lust and desire before he managed to choke out a stammered question, “Wha-what did yo-you have in mind?”

Albus never broke eye contact, eyes burning through Scorpius the entire time he sat there and had his finger fellated. Albus slowly retracted Scorpius’s finger from his mouth, letting it slip past his lips with a soft pop that made Scorpius’s cock twitch behind the flies of his designer trousers.

“I think you know what I have in mind, Scorp,” Al replied, the corner of his lip quirking up before his tongue emerged and ran over the full length of his upper lip.

“I don’t know…” Scorpius hesitated, nervous that they would get caught. “Isn’t your dad there?”

“_Harry_ went grocery shopping. He won’t be back for at least an hour,” Albus promised before placing a soft peck on each of Scorpius’s fingertips.

“I’m still not sure,” Scorpius said, casting a worried look at the closed door of his bedroom, paranoid that his father would somehow sense what he was up to, wherever he was in the mansion, and come charging in here.

“It’s been much too long since I’ve had that huge cock of yours in my mouth, Scorp,” Albus practically purred. “Let’s fix that right now.”

Scorpius could feel his cheeks ignite with colour at Albus’s bold words. He couldn’t believe Albus was proposing this. Since they’d finished their exams a few weeks ago and had left Hogwarts for the holidays, they had seized every opportunity they could to spend time together. Scorpius had spent more than a few minutes with his head bent over the Floo, their mouths meeting in that magical void that powered the Floo Network, but they’d never taken things quite this far.

Scorpius cast another nervous look over his shoulder before taking out his wand and casting the strongest locking spell he could muster in his flustered state. Setting his wand down with a trembling hand, Scorpius unfastened his trousers and slid them down along with the thin cotton of his pants. The hungry look in Albus’s eyes as he watched him filled Scorpius with confidence and he reached down to stroke himself a few times.

It wasn’t long before Scorpius’s cock had filled and it protruded, erect, from his body.

“Stop teasing me, Scorp,” Albus laughed huskily, eyes riveted to the dark head of Scorpius’s cock where it kept peeking out from between the clenched fist of Scorpius’s hand.

Scorpius moved to shuffle forward before the technicalities of what they were planning crashed over him. “Uhhh… Al….How do I…”

A stray green flame rose up from the embers as Albus laughed. “I don’t know! I’ve never done this before either.” Scorpius laughed along with his boyfriend for a moment before eyeing the fireplace, calculating. Finally, after a bit of manoeuvering and a few Cushioning Charms, Scorpius was able to use the back of the fireplace to prop himself up with his knees on the hearth.

It was totally weird at first, the flames deceptively cool against his tender skin, but before long they had settled into a rhythm, shallow thrusts of his hips allowing him to plunge down into the slippery heat of Albus’s mouth in the flames.

“Alllll,” Scorpius moaned, his cheek pasted against the rough brick of the fireplace wall, the smell of soot invading his nose. He knew that he was going to have soot marks all over his face, hands, and shirt after this, but right now he couldn’t have cared less. All that mattered in this moment was the incredible suction of Albus’s mouth and the tingling sensation creeping its way down his spine, signalling his impending orgasm.

Albus moaned and the vibrations shot through his cock. Scorpius banged his fist against the bricks at the feeling and began swinging his hips more freely, diving deeper into that heavenly heat. Scorpius could feel his orgasm tantalizingly close, just out of reach, and he scrunched his eyes closed, chasing the sensation.

It was at that moment that everything went horribly wrong.

One minute Scorpius was experiencing one of the best blow jobs of his life, and the next Albus was gone, the tell-tale emerald flames of the Floo disappearing and returning back to the regular orange-yellow of the fireplace. Wet calefaction gave way to scorching heat and Scorpius shrieked, arching his body away from the flames. He cracked his head against the front of the fireplace as he scrambled to climb out of the contorted position he’d arranged himself in.

“Scorpius? What’s wrong?” his dad’s voice bellowed from the hallway where he was locked out on the other side of the locking charms that Scorpius had cast.

Scorpius couldn’t find the strength to articulate the words as he rolled on the expensive Persian carpet of his room. He cupped the burnt skin of his nether regions for a second before tearing his hands away, the skin raw and sensitive.

Tears trickled down his face as a shouted “BOMBARDA” came from the hall moments before the hand-carved wooden door erupted into shards and his dad charged into the room, wand at the ready and scanning the room for dangers. When his eyes fell on his injured son, lying on the floor, Draco’s eyes shot open in shock for a minute before he raced into action, rushing to his son’s side to assess the damage.

“We need to get you to St Mungo’s,” Draco’s authoritative voice masked the fear and adrenaline that was coursing through him at that moment.

Scorpius nodded feebly, his mouth quavering as he tried to hold back his sobs at the pain and embarrassment of his situation.

***

Scorpius and Draco sat in silence in the waiting room of the Eros Department of the hospital. The mediwizard that had done the initial examination had declared that he had a second-degree burn and had applied a cooling charm that had greatly helped reduce the pain Scorpius was experiencing. But now that his mind wasn’t quite so occupied with the pain, it had free time to relive the experience and he thought it was possible that he may live through the burns, but would die from the embarrassment.

It didn’t help that he was sitting here with an opalescent dome hovering over his scorched dick. The spell was supposed to be helping to preserve his modesty since he couldn’t wear any clothes until the Healer could see them and do something about the burns themselves rather than just relieving the symptoms, but the shiny orb felt like a screaming advertisement that he had been injured doing something kinky.

He had managed to stammer out what had happened, leaving out some of the finer details, to the mediwizard, casting ashamed looks at his father, who looked like he was working very hard not to betray any sort of reaction. As much as Scorpius dreaded the possibility that his father was disgusted by him and his...antics, this poker-worthy stoicism was even worse.

“Scorpius!” Scorpius looked up in shock to see Albus’s dark hair bounding towards him. Scorpius stood up, holding the dome against himself with one hand while awkwardly embracing Albus with the other. “I’m so sorry! So, so sorry! This is all my fault! I’m such a moron!” 

Scorpius stood there as Albus peppered kisses across his lips and jaw between pleas for forgiveness. Scorpius was having trouble catching up with what was happening. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I wish it was me! This is all my fault! I won’t blame you if you can never forgive me. I didn’t even think. When my dad walked in and found me like that, I just pulled out of the Floo and I didn’t even think! I’m so sorry, Scorp.” Tears wobbled in the corner of Albus’s eyes as he watched Scorpius, his concern for his safety evident.

“I’m glad you’re here, Al. I just don’t understand how you knew I was here,” Scorpius said, smiling timidly at his boyfriend as he ran his fingers through the hairs at the back of his neck.

“I informed them where we were,” Draco spoke up from the wooden chair where he was seated behind him. Scorpius whirled around to find that Mr Potter had apparently come as well and had taken a seat beside his father, offering him a kind look. He hadn’t even seen Mr Potter there; his entire attention had been focused on Albus and his relief at seeing him.

“When did you—” Scorpius began before trailing off when his father held up his left arm, the matted platinum finish of the bracelet that Auror partners used to communicate with each other in the field peeking out from under the cuff of his dress shirt. “Oh, right.”

“Mr Malfoy?”

Both Scorpius and Draco replied, “Yes” at the same time and his father shot him a startled look. “That would be me,” Scorpius turned to the confused looking mediwizard.

“The Healer will see you now. If you'll just follow me?”

When Scorpius went to follow the mediwizard, both Albus and Draco moved to go with him.

“Oh, I’m sorry, but there’s only room enough for one visitor,” the mediwizard said.

There was a long, awkward moment where Albus and Draco both stood their ground, wanting to accompany Scorpius in to see the Healer. Realizing that neither of them was going to back down, Scorpius turned a sheepish look to his father. “Would it...would it be okay if Albus went in with me?”

Draco’s nostrils flared and Scorpius braced himself for his reaction, but to his surprise, Draco turned toward Albus and let out a long gusty breath as his eyes drilled through his partner’s son. Scorpius held his breath as Draco and Albus stared each other down for long moments until Draco made a tiny nod, his lips clamped together.

“I’ll be right out here if you need me,” Draco said, turning towards his son and smiling reassuringly at him.

“Thanks, Dad,” Scorpius said, relieved. The mediwizard cleared his throat and Scorpius and Albus followed him down the hallway to the examination room.

***

Draco sat back down, eyes latched onto the retreating form of his son. He watched as Albus slid his fingers between Scorpius’s and the two held hands. Draco wanted nothing more than to charge down that hallway, burst into that room and sweep his son into his arms, but as much as he hated to admit it, his son was a man now. It felt like just yesterday that Scorpius had been taking his first steps and now he was having sex.

“You gotta give them credit. That is a creative use of the Floo Network. I didn’t know Floo jobs were even a thing,” Harry said beside him, trying to lighten the mood.

“Do you think this is _funny_, Potter?” Draco whirled on him.

Rather than looking repentant, Harry smirked at him. “Oh come on! Scorpius is going to be perfectly fine in no time. You have to admit that it is a little bit funny.”

Draco maintained his scathing look for a few seconds before relenting. “I will admit that in the _very_ distant future, there may _possibly_ be a grain of humour in this situation.”

“You should have seen when I walked in on Al,” Harry laughed. “He was on all fours with his bare arse waving around in the air. It was definitely an interesting take on 'firewood.'” Harry grinned before a case of giggles bubbled up out of him. Draco managed to maintain his composure until Harry let out a very undignified snort and then he broke down and the two of them laughed together, as much out of relief as anything else.

When their laughter died down, Draco felt as if a huge weight had been lifted. Scorpius would be fine and was in love with a man that seemed to love him in return. Draco looked over at his partner, studying him. Harry’s arm had settled across the back of Draco’s chair and the warm band across his shoulders was reassuring and made him feel grounded. Casting a look around the room, Draco found they weren’t being watched by anyone and leaned over, whispering so that only Harry could hear, “We could give that Floo Job thing a try, only let’s make sure the fireplace isn’t in use beforehand.”

Harry grinned at him, intrigue and promise shining in his eyes. “Deal.”


	2. Podfic

### Download

Title | Length | Size | Format  
---|---|---|---  
[Patient: 8177-4535, Date of Visit: 23/11/2010](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m6ji7jum91mpf5t/BrandonStrayne%20-%20Eros%20Department%205.mp3?dl=0) | 14:08 | 9.7 MB | MP3


End file.
